Gem Warriors: Heroes of the Universe!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: For once he wasn't immortal. He wasn't sent to an alternate universe or was there a great tragedy that killed the people he loved. He was just a man who lived his life until ripe old age. That was millenniums ago. Turned into a Gem for something called the Obsidian Project Naruto finds himself teaming up with a group called the Crystal Gems to make the one responsible pay.
1. Prologue:Blue Gem!

Gem Warriors: Heroes of The Universe

0

Naruto x ?

0

Author's Note

0

Inspired by Do it for Him and Stronger than you Lapis versions. This is a prologue. Not the actual beginning. And yes unlike 70% of crossovers nowadays this is still Naruto, Naruto. But it's a twist but then again the methods I use were always different from everyone else. (The stupid bs of Madara. Juubi, Bijuu about to be sealed Sharinganed away that everyone and their mama uses in 85% of fics the last two years has never been a method I used.)

And I hope you guys will enjoy it and people might be inspired to use the method as well if only to stop reusing the same god awful scenarios. XD

0

Story Start

0

'Where am I? This isn't my mindscape.' He thought as he walked a top the water. He looked down, as his cerulean eyes gazed into what was boundless depths. The lightly tanned skinned man ran his fingers through his lively blond hair.

 _'Sunstone…save…her.'_

The blond focused on the voice. "Azurite…I don't understand. Save who? Azurite!" He called to no avail. What did she mean?

He continued on walking along the only path available to him.

This place.

This place was not his mindscape. This had to be Azurite's doing.

That was when he made out the image of someone. As he got closer he realized it was a gem, one who was injured. "Hello, are you okay?" He asked the gem causing her to jump in fright. Besides fear there was hostility and fearfulness in her expression.

The gem had dark blue skin and navy blue shoulder length hair. The style had bangs that held about shoulder length.

She wore a flowing, navy-blue skirt, knee-length with a downward-facing navy-blue triangle. She was wearing a backless, dull-blue and navy-blue halter crop-top with an upward-facing dark-blue triangle that tied into a blue ribbon on the back of her shoulders, and is currently barefoot. And right now she was more than surprised. Then there were her eyes, they were dull pupil-less, mirror-like that contained no irises.

"I didn't mean to frighten you miss gem. I am Sunspot, but I prefer the name Naruto."

Calming down the blue gem greeted him. "I am Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. Were you…were you imprisoned as well?"

'Imprisoned?' he thought, his expression saddening. "No. Its kind of difficult for me to explain." He removed the glove on his left hand. "She wasn't very forthcoming with what I could do."

Her gaze went to the blue gem on Naruto's hand. "Naruto's star shaped gem "You're a gem." She said in slight surprise. "A fusion at that." _Wow that is a rather masculine looking gem._

"Technically true." He replied to Lapis's confused look.

"It's complicated, but you said you were imprisoned. Where are we?"

"Inside a mirror, it has my cracked gem on the back." she answered. "Wait, for you to get here you had to be near the mirror. Are you a Crystal Gem?" She was suddenly on guard. After how they left her imprisoned she could never forgive them.

"I have recently joined the Gems. I haven't been in Beach City all that long, but what about you Lapis, how long have you been here?"

"A…A few thousand years. I've lost track a long time ago. Do you, do you have any idea where my mirror is?" she hopefully asked him as he shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, but Azurite led me here for a reason. You, you want to be freed right?" the blue haired gem nodded. "I know all too well what it means to be a prisoner. I can relate all too well."

The look she gave him was skeptical that he could compare their situations.

"Let me show you." He extended his hand.

Well, there was not much else to do. She accepted his hand.

 _Lapis found herself on what looked to be a lab of some sort. It was completely white, sterile and the area was massive. Nearly everywhere she looked there were screens with data being compiled and containers of gems._

 _Some whole._

 _Some fractured._

 _Others in pieces._

 _Suddenly she heard it, the sound of screaming. She ran to the source until she was it. A dual colored gem with ankle length black hair. The gem was fairly distinguished in facial appearance with light grey skin. She was wearing a lab coat over silver halter top and black dress pants with a pair of silver pumps._

 _And on the table was the blond, Naruto. Taking out a recorder she began to record her findings. "Test number 132 has proven successful. Subject Azurite has been integrated to project Obsidian. Further testing is needed to see to what extent this fusion method can be considered a success."_

 _"You monster!" Naruto roared in fury as he struggled against his bindings. Tears of rage streamed down his face. "I don't care how long it takes. I will destroy you! You hear me Astrophyllite! I completely and utterly break you into tiny pieces!"_

 _So much rage and hatred. It was different from the warm friendly eyes of the gem that approached her but mere minutes ago._

 _From neck to foot he was bound in chains._

 _"Naruto." she silently whispered though now in distress by the sight of the first gem she'd seen in over a thousand years be treated in such a way. "Hang on." Her hands went through the binding as if she was a ghost._

 _She had forgotten already. It was just a memory._

 _"Project Obsidian have you shown any signs of exhibiting Azurite's mental capabilities?" she asked as she went to her computer_

 _"I kill you…I swear it…I'll kill you."_

 _Astrophyllite took out a yellow tri-point device that began to sparkle with blue electricity. She placed it against the gem on Naruto's hand causing pain to course through him._

 _Lapis winched every time pain coursed through the blond._

 _"Project Obsidian you only hurt yourself if you fight me like this. You are destined for greatness. You have the potential to become the ultimate Gem. Why fight progress?"_

 _"I know your type. All you care about is your experiments. I will not bend to your will. I am no one's slave!"_

 _The scene shifted causing Lapis to become a bit disorientated before she regains her bearings. It was a barren planet. Running through the barren wasteland was Naruto and another Gem._

 _A gem with pale skin and blonde hair._

 _In front of her she the gem with Naruto collapsed while running._

 _"Amber! Get up! We got to keep running!" The earth opened and Naruto fell into the crevice._

 _Naruto burriedd his fingers into the side as he glanced up. "Naruto!"_

 _He saw the sight of her being blasted into a beam and turning into a gem._

 _"Noooo!" The gem on Naruto's hand began to glow as chunks of earth were being ripped out. A platform was created as the blond take a glance at the other side._

 _He could have ran._

 _He should have ran._

 _But he was not one to abandon those he cared about._

The memory ended.

Lapis's experience had changed her. Being trapped in the mirror was a horrible experience, but to be experimented on. Treated as a weapon and to lose your comrades?

It brought a sense of sadness to her.

"Lapis," he called out to her. "I couldn't imagine being alone for thousands of years. And I hate the idea that I would be condemning someone to such loneliness. I promise you I will do anything I can to help you out."

"You'd free me?!" she exclaimed.

"If I can free you then I promise I will, but you have to promise no attack anyone I care about. My friends and innocents are off limits."

Lapis's mouth tightened into a grimace from hearing that. No grudge was worth the eternal torment of her imprisonment.

"I agree, but you better keep your word and free me!" By how animated she was and how much emotion was in her eyes it was obvious she not happy with the terms.

"I can't promise it'll be soon. I will have to look for this mirror, but I'll try and visit you whenever I can."

"R-Really? Why?" Lapis then began questioning her own judgement. Being suspicious and questioning one's only means of freedom was not smart.

"That's just the kind of person I am." He responded with a shrug.

 _'Person?'_ Lapis wondered. Why did this gem refer to itself as a person?

"And I don't abandon my friends. I'll be seeing you soon Lapis." He said as he could feel a tugging sensation. He was leaving the that he disappeared, leaving Lapis with something she hadn't had in a long time; Hope.

00

Chapter End

000

Lapis is my new woobie character.

Also suggest whoever you want for the pairing. Ideas. Suggestion. Ship ideas. Whatever because I know people like to do it and I want everyone to feel comfortable indulging their ideas in their reviews.

So yeah, hope everyone is hyped.


	2. The Mysterious Sunspot!

Gem Warriors: Heroes of The Universe

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

Beach City, US, Earth.

This was the location she was in. It was nighttime.

This area was her home.

A home she defended alongside her comrades.

A peaceful night.

A perfect night to examine the stars.

This being, was in the form of a female, slender and a beautiful shade of pale white many would instantly contribute to sickliness.

In the glow of the moonlight were skinned seemed to glow…like a gem.

The light blue color of this being's eyes was gazing into the dark canvas filled with many twinkling lights. The woman had pastel-orange hair styled like a pixie cut, but there was something that stood out. A large pearl embedded in her forehead.

'I miss exploring the cosmos.' The thought had escaped her mind as she continued exploring the night sky.

That's when something caught her eye; a single blazing star in the sky that looked to be moving. The longer she stared at it the more she came to a single conclusion; the star wasn't just moving it was getting closer at an extremely fast pace.

That was when suddenly the lone star broke into two objects upon entering the earth's atmosphere.

The movement was far too erratic to be one of the space's natural rocks.

That was when she felt it. Energy signatures.

She decided to head down and investigate it.

* * *

' _Sunpot…Wake up Sunspot!'_

'You have to wake up now! Get up!"

" **N-A-R-U-T-O!"**

 ** _"SUNSPOT/NARUTO!"_**

Jolting awake he realized he was floating in a body of water. He began to stir as he could hear the sound of combat. The sound of metal clashing.

He pushed himself to his feet and began treading across the water. His blood was spilling onto the water.

He was…was in so much pain. That's when he caught sight of it.

The black armored tormentor. Her black and yellow armor with her helmet shaped like a raven. In the middle of her chest was the insignia of a yellow diamond. Her eyes were bright, glaring gold. Her weapon of choice was that of a spiked hammer.

That huntress was fighting a slender and beautiful creature, one reminiscent of a pixie. She was wielding a staff of some sort with a bladed edge. She was remarkably graceful dodging around the hunters brutish movements with ease.

It was so graceful. Like a swan. And with one swinging up strike she had disarmed the hunter.

Even if said hunter had been injured, for this pixie warrior to have hold her own and defeated her so easily. It was impressive.

"W-Wait. I'll surrender. You've won and proven your might." The huntress began lowering her hands.

Naruto's eyes widened. She was going to pull off that ploy again.

"DON'T TRUST HER! DESTORY HER GEM NOW!" Immediately he cursed himself, realizing his mistake as he drew the staff fighter's attention, breaking her attention. Pulling out a hand blaster the pixie warrior was blasted. An ear piercing scream of pain reached his ears a she was dropped.

The huntress trained her blaster on the forehead of the pixie warrior as she charged her weapon, with every intention on shattering the germ.

The pixie warrior couldn't move. Her body was paralyzed. A few tears began leaking from her eyes as she realized this was how she was going to spend her last moments. Away from her team and friends. Leaving them behind to deal with all the danger of the worlds without her assistance.

That she would be leaving behind the son of her most important person.

'Amethyst…Garnet…Steven…' The pixie warrior closed her eyes. 'Rose. Forgive me…I failed you.'

Naruto's heart wrenched as he saw this beautiful maiden crying so broken-hearted. 'GOD DAMN YOU! I KNOW MY OLD POWER IS STILL TRAPPED IN HERE SOMEHWERE! PLEASE! LET ME SUMMON IT! JUST THIS ONE TIME HELP ME OUT!"

In a flash of gold he surged.

In an instant he had made it. The pixie warrior was safe in his arms and out of harm's way. "Don't worry! You're safe now!" he said as he placed her down. From the looks of it she was out of it. For her to still be stable and conscious spoke of a strong will power. Instantly he recognized the item on her forehead. 'A gem. A pearl type at that.'

Speaking of Pearls the pixie warrior was looking up at her savior. "R-Rose?" her vision blurred as she saw the image of her dearest friend. Her…her everything.

"I'll protect you."

"Rose you…" she mumbled only for vision to clear to reveal a strange male. 'What…what is going on?' she thought as he took off her jacket and cradled her head on it. The blond turned his head to the huntress.

"Are you done?" the huntress remarked as she trained her weapon on the blond. "Obsidian, why waste your time on a worthless Pearls? They're mere servants fit to serve their betters. Then again its just like you. A fool fighting faith." She fired the weapon only for him to disappear from sight. "Wha…." The sound of crackling energy was the last thing she heard before pain surged through her. Looking down she noticed an energy blade was piercing her chest.

"Shatter!" he remarked before tearing it through the right upper portion of her form causing the Huntress's physical form to pop and transform into a jet black pyramid gem. He then swung the blade down causing cracks into the gem before shattering it.

Closing his eyes he let out a breath before he collapsed.

* * *

Beginning to stir Naruto opened his eyes and slowly began to sit up only to realized he was tied up with chains. For a brief moment he began to panic, fear gripping his heart until he saw he was in some kind of house?

 _"But he needs our help. He saved Pearl he can't be a bad guy right!"_

A young voice. Most likely a child of adolescent of age.

 _"He could be dangerous Steven. We need to be cautious."_ That one was familiar. Was that…was that the gem? The Pearl?

 _"Were you able to learn anything about him?_

This voice was deeper and smoother not to mention was rather stoic.

 _"You know as much as we do Garnet. He is a Gem. A male Gem like Steven."_ Steven's birth itself had been a miracle. A never before seen event in Gem history. So they were of course hesitant and cautious.

 _"Let's just wake him up and if we give him trouble we'll kick his butt. Problem solved."_

This voice was rougher and a different pitch.

 _"Show some tact Amethyst. While I agree we should interrogate him imitating conflict like a simple minded brute is no way to handle this situation."_

 _"Uugh your plans go on forever. Always talk talk talk plan plan plan lame lame lame. Let's just make'em squeal."_

 _"Amethyst! This isn't something we can so carelessly. For all we know it could have been a ruse."_

 _"Enough you two! We have no time for your arguments. Pull it together and act like crystal gems, not children."_

"Wow, I didn't mean to cause this much trouble." Naruto remarked as he set up instantly putting the gems on guard. Naruto took a moment to take in each of their appearances. The tallest of these being was 7 feet and heavy muscular.

She had dark, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She was wearing triangular futuristic translucent orange-tinted shades, which covers all her eyes. She wore a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads the right one being magenta, the left one being crimson, and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long, elbow-length black gloves that covered her middle fingers.

Next was the short and stout woman. Her skin color was lilac and her hair is a pale lavender color. Her features consisted of plump lips, a small, upturned nose and a large bang which obscures her left eye which were indigo in color with shoes are white ankle boots. She was wearing a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank with black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees. There was also a tear above the left star.

Finally there was the kid. A relatively short one with a thick, stocky build with black hair and full black irises. He was wearing a reddish-pink T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He was wearing blue jeans with sky-blue cuffs and pink flip-flop sandals.

Naruto remained silent and patient as these gems managed to get the boy, Steven to leave much to his reluctance Whatever they were going to interrogate him about they didn't want him to hear. Hopefully that meant removing the chains soon.

"What are your intentions?" Garnet, he had finally gotten her name upon the boy's complaining, wasted no time in her questioning. The one known as Amethyst looked ready to inflict some violence on him while Pearl had a perplexed look on her face.

"Intentions? Freedom. I had to escape from where I was." He saw no point in lying.

"Freedom? From where?"

"The Gem Homeworld." Instantly he found himself staring down not only a sphere but gauntlets and a whip. "I was not an inhabitant there by choice." He quickly added. "I am…was their attempt at a weapon."

The gems shared a look, uncertain if they should buy what he was saying.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Pearl asked him.

"If I meant you ill would I have saved you?" He pointed out, hoping that would earn him some good karma.

"What do you intend to do next?" Garnet asked, taking no time to stop her line of questioning.

"I don't have any plans. All I know was that I had to escape. I am just going to level with you three. I have no idea what Homeworld's plans are. In all honesty I was not expecting Gem's to be out of here. I was just a person stolen from my home and ended up in a terrible situation. I understand why you three are cautious. I can understand if you don't trust me. That's wise. If I had shown that same wisdom maybe I would not be here now, but nothing could change that. This planet, this is Earth has the closest environment to my home. I have no idea or means to get back to my home. I don't even know how many years have passed. The people who I knew and loved have passed on by now." A sad smile formed on his face. "Most of them didn't have much time to live seeing as this…this mutilation they did to me trigger my…abilities and brought me back my youth. I…I have nothing. I have no one. I am just doing whatever I can survive now and if you don't trust me and want me gone then fine. I'll leave. Just please. Just give me the chance to live. I'm a living being. Don't I have the right to live and exist?" At the end of his speech he saw his words had gotten to Amethyst and to some extent Pearl. As for this Garnet he had no damn idea. The woman was stoic and her eyes were hidden.

She stirred slightly at the sound of a light thump from up above.

"Maybe we should keep him?" Amethyst suggested as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'I'm not a pet." He grumbled.

"Look at him. Look at how pathetic he is." She said moving behind him and stretching his face. "He's homeless. We should take him in."

 _'For right now I don't like you._ ' Naruto thought to the purple woman.

Pearl knew all too well what it meant to feel like trapped. To feel worthless or forced into a role that wasn't you. Part of her was still suspicious of the blond, but on the other hand. She placed a hand over chest. She had remember feeling a brief fluttering, a warm pulse through her gem.

There was a warmth. A gentleness she not had experienced sense Rose was gone. It was different from Steven's childish and all loving aura. It was not only strong and brave yet passionate. "If we were to leave you to run around it could lead to trouble. While I am not suggesting you are being untruthful to us it would be irresponsible for us to turn away a fellow gem who means no harm." Not to mention having an extra gem on the team would increase their firepower and versatility in battle.

"Is there anyway you could have been tracked? Garnet needed to know would his presence bring any danger to the team.

"No, I destroyed the communication device in Jet Pyramid's ship before any information regarding me could be sent. I won't lie, if you try to capture me I will fight for my freedom and escaped. I've been a prisoner long enough, but if you're willing to allow me, I have nowhere else to go. I've always been someone to use my powers to help those who couldn't help themselves and well…as far as I know being what I am makes it hard to relate to people."

Amethyst and Pearl were willing to at least trust the blond to some extent. If only to at least keep an eye on him.

Garnet on the other hand seemed to contemplate. She then walked forward and placed her hand on his forehead. Was he telling the truth? If they trusted him would they fight for them and be fateful to the team.

 _'Naruto! Look out!"_

 _Naruto turned away from Pearl and summoned an energy blade diverting what looked like a giant projectile of some sorts. The corrupted monster charged forward as Naruto stood his ground._

The scene had been a beach. This very beach.

' _He is a courageous Gem. And he will stand by his word. What do you think?'_

 **'Dude seems like a total badass. He can fight and he's loyal. Has my support.'**

"I have made my decision." Garnet finally announced. "For the time being you will be allowed to take refuge here. While you seem genuine we still in good conscious not take everything you say at face value so outside the perimeters of this beach you will be accompanied by one of the Gems at all times. Your primary watcher shall be Pearl."

"W-What? Me!" Pearl escaped her voice rising a pitch. "N-Not that I am complaining of course," she hastily added, not wanting to come off as questioning Garnet's decision despite just doing jus that. "…but why me?"

"There will be times where I will not always be available and do you really want Amethyst to be keeping an eye on him?" They turned to look to see Amethyst continuing to make faces with the face of the increasingly agitated blond whose looks were starting to turn murderous.

"Good point." She dead panned.

"Wha…hey." Amethyst had been snatched away from the blond much to his relief.

"Those are acceptable terms." He responded. "And I'm grateful for the opportunity," He said with a smile.

A general calmness returned to the group and it couldn't have come any sooner. So much had happened in twenty four hours. "You can come out now Steven." Gaarnet called as the sound of rummaging and fumbling followed by a yelp and landing outside.

"Whoo…I had so much fun…building sand castles. And exploring…and…and…" The gems stared him down as Steven chuckled nervously.

":Right, so, yeah…can I get let out of these chains now?" Naruto asked, as these chains were starting to chaff.


End file.
